Devices for holding hair are well known and include such designs as clips, teeth, elastic bands, and barrettes. Some prior art devices that have been patented are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,376, that involve resilient material and base members, U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,782 sets forth a diverse hair holder including an elastic band and interlaced tubes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,859 shows a receiving cavity and hemispherical members for securing hair. A “Velcro” fastener combination ductile wire device can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,103. U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,110 illustrates a “Hair Wrap Device,” that was issued to Harvie. It utilizes a ductile metallic strip capable of retaining its coiled shape when coiled about a bundle of hair.
A looped fastener device with an elasticized member and adjusting means can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,672. U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,171 issued to Goodman introduces apparatus involving a pull cord and an elasticized ring to grip a ponytail. Revson received U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,696. This ponytail holder includes an elastic interior covered by bunched or gathered fabric, but calls for the user to double or triple over the device to ultimately hold strands of hair. Furthermore, many devices fail to address the problem of thin or short hair. Other primary design functions described in many other patents revolves solely around methods to hold hair, while being void of embellishment descriptions. The present invention introduces apparatus not only to hold very short or long hair lengths but presents means to connect removeable decorative ornaments including hair extensions within the device, and means for attaching fixed ornaments, by utilizing differing methods of construction.